1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pneumatic tire, and more particularly to a tire reinforced by a belt to improve its durability at high speeds particularly advantageous for a four-wheeled passenger car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, such a tire includes a carcass consisting of at least one layer of rubber coated cord ply whose organic fiber cords are arranged in parallel with each other in substantially radial surfaces of the tire and a belt consisting of a rubber coated cord layer folded at least at one edge, whose metal cords are arranged in parallel with each other at relatively small angles with respect to an equatorial line of the tire for reinforcing a tread, a pair of sidewalls and a pair of bead portions.
It is generally known to provide a belt having at least one folded edge. An auxiliary layer is embraced by folded portions at both the edges of the belt or whose cords are arranged crossing cords of the belt exclusive of the folded portions.
Recently, there has been a tendency for vehicles to travel at higher speeds to bring the tires under much severe conditions of use. Accordingly, filaments of metal cords at the folded portions are apt to be cut off to cause cutting off of the cords resulting in a considerably shortened durable life.